Jealousy
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: A heated argument with Andie pushes Elena to realise her true feelings for Damon. As she and Damon talk about their friendship, she realises how much he's hurting, how hard she truly has fallen & that maybe she's more like Katherine than she thought.


**A/N: I haven't wrote or updated anything in a while, therefore I thought I'd write another Delena One Shot. This is my first T Rated Delena One Shot, so I'm a little unsure. Please Review and let me know!**

**Thank you to everybody who Read & Reviewed _'Night of Fun'!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or any of its Characters.**

_**** "You are never given a wish, without also being given the power to make it come true." ****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Jealousy~<strong>_

I walked into the grill, in search of Matt. Caroline had sent me to give him some of his things back. It felt weird to me, giving my ex some of his belongings that he gave to his other ex that just so happens to be my best friend. I didn't know how he'd react either, as I never had to do this when I broke up with him.

I looked over at the bar and then the tables, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I figured he'd taken a lunch break, so I made my way towards the bar to wait.

Before I could ascend the few steps to the bar, Andie stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I frowned, less than impressed.

It wasn't that I disliked Andie, it was that she clearly disliked me. She seemed a nice person, she smiled and was always friendly and chipper with everyone. Except for me.

"Hey, Andie!" I greeted her, mustering up all the enthusiasm I could. She was Damon's girlfriend, so I had to at least try and be nice. I didn't think she was right for Damon though. She doesn't understand the way he feels. Damon is the kind of person who loves deeply and feels pain just as strongly. He'd been through so much, especially with all the pain Katherine inflicted on him. It didn't seem right that they were in a relationship when she knew hardly anything about him.

"Hey, Elena," she said, looking like she'd rather be talking to a wild bear than me

"Could I get past? I need to wait for someone," I said to her politely

"Damon, by any chance?" They way she said it made me think she was slightly bitter about mine and Damon's friendship.

"Er, no? He's not even here, is he? Anyway, I've got some stuff to give to Matt," I explained, and she looked at my empty hands and raised an eyebrow. "The box is in the car," I added.

"Right. Well, could I speak to you for a moment, please?" She asked, clearly finding it difficult to be polite to me. I nodded my head, and she gestured for me to take a seat

I sat down and she sat across from me, looking uncomfortable. I waited patiently for her to say something, but she remained silent

"What's this about, Andie?" I asked, flashing her a false smile

"Damon."

"What about him?" I asked, already not liking where this was going

"I need you to stop talking to him," she said, staring me right in the eye. I looked at her, bewildered. _Was she serious?_

"What? Why?" I demanded, outraged. Who was she to ask me to stop talking to my friend?

"Elena, you and I both know how he feels about you. He will never love me while you're still in the picture. If you cared about him, you'd let him go. You have Stefan, so you don't need to drag Damon along to watch you love his brother. He needs to get over you, and we both know it," she explained calmly. I mentally pictured sticking pins in her eyes and stapling her lips together.

"Andie, Damon is my friend. He means a lot to me. I'm not going to push him away because you're insecure about how he feels about you," I told her, just as calmly. I flashed her another false smile, but this time she glared back

"You're treating him like dirt, and you don't even notice! Damon's been through enough without you causing him more pain!" She yelled at me. That was it. I snapped. Who was she to tell me about Damon, she barely knew him!

"Who the hell are you to tell me about how Damon has been hurt? I know him a thousand times better than you ever will! I know Damon like the back of my hand, because he's my friend and I care about him so much! I've seen the best and the worst of him and I accept him for who he is! And if you cared about him as much as I do, then you wouldn't try to change him," I said to her angrily. She was being a _really_ bad girlfriend right now. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and her gaze was icy

"You just can't accept the fact that you can't have both brothers to yourself! You can't accept the fact that Damon is trying to move on! You're jealous!" She snapped. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to say _I_ was jealous!

"I'm the jealous one?" I snorted and then continued, "Andie, it's _your_ jealousy that's causing the problem! You can't admit the fact that you're just Damon's _'Elena Distraction'!_ You hate that he's in love with me and not you! And it makes you furious that he wants to be with me! And that's the reason why we're even having this conversation. _Your jealousy_," I spat. I stood up and started walking away

She quickly stood up and tried to grab my arm, but ended up tripping on the leg of my chair and fell forward and I watched as her face hit the floor with a _thud!_

I knelt down beside her and flashed her a withering stare. "Next time you plan on telling me about what my friend has been through and that I can't be his friend anymore, think again. I'll always be around, Andie, whether you like it or not. Stop trying to change Damon's feelings. He's the kind of guy who does what he wants. But the great thing about Damon is that he feels deeply. He's special. And if you haven't noticed that yet, then you sure as hell don't deserve him at all," I muttered and stood back up. I turned around to walk away, and was greeted with the sight of the blue-eyed, leather jacket wearing man himself.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, incredibly surprised. I hadn't noticed him the whole time I'd been here

"I was here before you were," he chuckled

"So... I gather you heard all of that?" I asked, rather uncomfortably. I didn't know how he'd react to some of the things I'd said. I had said them out of anger, but I meant every single word

"Yeah, I heard... Thank you," he said quietly, not looking me in the eye. I hated it when he did that. He was covering the most open part of him. His eyes told me everything that he was too afraid to say himself.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. All I'd done was piss off his girlfriend

"For not pushing me away," he said simply. But when I finally got a look at his eyes, I knew that wasn't the only thing he was thanking me for. He was thanking me for the other things I'd said. For telling Andie not to change him

"Anytime," I said, fiercely looking him in the eye. I wanted him to know that I would always be there for him, that I was sticking around no matter what Andie did or said.

By this point, Andie had left. She disappeared with a bloody nose. Someone may have offered to drive her to the hospital; I wasn't really paying much attention.

Damon and I then made our way out of the grill and back to my house. He came up to my bedroom with me, making sure I was safe because of all that _'I'm a doppelganger and must die'_ business.

I sat on my bed and watched Damon as he stared out of the window. I couldn't help but like the fact he was so protective of me. Knowing that Damon cared about me so much was overwhelming, especially when I know that it takes a lot for Damon to trust someone enough to get to know them and then eventually fall for them. I'm the only person he's loved besides Katherine. And even though that fact has caused me a lot of confusion, hurt and trouble, it also makes me feel special, and that scares me. _A lot._

"Stefan walked in during the argument. Then walked back out again after some of the things you said. I'm guessing Stefan Do-gooder Salvatore has some jealousy problems," Damon said, his signature smirk flashing. I shrugged, showing that I wasn't worried

"The same goes for him as it does for Andie. If he truly loved me, he wouldn't try to change the way I feel," I said, smiling softly. Damon took a step towards me and stroked my cheek softly, staring right into my eyes. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, but they were persistent. They wanted to be noticed.

"And how _do_ you feel?" He asked, intensity burning in his eyes. I gulped. That was the question I wanted to avoid. I wasn't ready to go _there_ yet.

"I-I-I don't know?" I stuttered. It sounded more like a question than a statement. I continued talking, trying to be honest both with him and myself. "I haven't figured that out yet," I murmured.

Damon sighed, clearly frustrated. "Well, let me know when you do," he muttered and began to walk off.

As he got closer and closer to the window, I became more conscious of how much I wanted him to _stay_ here with me. I quickly weighed my options. Let him leave and please everybody else besides Damon and myself. Or tell him to stay and then suffer the consequences later...

"No, Damon wait, please!" I cried, and he froze in his place. He slowly turned and faced me, one eyebrow raised

"Don't go," I pleaded, my voice a mere whisper

"Why?" he demanded, "Staying will only cause you more problems with Stefan. Admit it, Elena, I'm just a burden to you!"

I stared at him in complete shock. Did I really make Damon feel like he was a burden?

"How can you think that," I whispered, tears in my eyes. "You know that I care about you."

"That doesn't mean I'm not a burden," he muttered, looking like he wanted to leave. He was letting his feelings out, something he wasn't used to doing

"Damon, you're not a burden to me. I like having you around... no, actually, I _love_ having you around. I know that I can talk to you about anything, and you won't judge me. Because that's the kind of relationship we have, we understand each other, more than anybody else," I said, frustrated. I wanted him to believe me, but I knew it was hard for him to believe anything anymore, after all the pain and suffering Katherine had put him through. Their relationship was nothing but an ocean full of lies; he probably thought that ours was no different.

He stared at me, his eyes full of pain. He wanted to be open with me, I could tell. He'd always trusted me, but I could tell that that was too different for him. He was so unfamiliar with expressing his feelings that he couldn't seem to be able to let his walls down.

"Damon, listen to me," I whispered, pleading him. "Don't give up. You've worked so hard to be better, to feel. Don't shut down on me now. I know that it hurts, but if you don't open up to me, then we'll just be stuck as this. Never progressing, never moving forward."

"Dammit, Elena! I feel. I've felt for a long time. And it sucks! And it hurts like hell! Do you understand how _painful_ it is to be in love with a girl you can _never_ have?" He asked, clearly not wanting an answer. He was angry with me, clearly. I couldn't blame him, after all, I was the source of his pain.

"I... What am I supposed to do? I've spent all this time trying not to be like Katherine, but maybe I'm just like her..." I whispered, looking at my feet

"Elena, you're nothing like Katherine. You're the opposite of everything she is. She was manipulative, and always put herself first!" Damon argued. I shook my head and smiled sadly

"Katherine and I have more in common than just our looks," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I could see that Damon was about to say that I was wrong again, but I spoke before he had the chance. "I fell for both of you. Just like she did. Even worse, I'm too selfish to let go of you the way she did. At least Katherine left before things got worse."

Nothing happened for a few minutes. I didn't look up to see Damon's face, but I'm sure he was in shock from my words. I'd basically confessed my feelings to him. He'd always told me he knew I was attracted to him, but I don't think he knew how serious my feelings towards him were, until now.

Suddenly, Damon was sitting next to me, lifting my face up so that I met his eyes

"The difference between you and Katherine, Elena, is that you have the biggest heart in the world. When I'm hurt, you _care_. Katherine was never capable of that. I also know that emotionally, you're a lot stronger than Katherine. She was scared of love, she thought it would make her weak. But you Elena, you embrace it and it makes you a stronger person. You won't run away like she did, you'll make a choice. That I am certain of," Damon comforted me. I liked it when he showed me this side of him. The side of him that wasn't always obnoxious and didn't give a damn about anyone or anything. Sure, I always found his sarcasm funny, and his smirk was more attractive than he knew. But I loved the sensitive Damon Salvatore just as much.

"I know what I want, I'm just scared of hurting someone," I murmured

"Well, I'll leave you to think about it. Let me know when you've made a choice. In the mean time, I need to go and break up with Andie. It's so annoying how jealous she is, and how she knows she's my _'Elena_ _Distraction.' _Wait, whose words were those?," Damon teased, throwing me a pointed glance.

"She pissed me off," I defended myself, a small blush creeping onto my face

"Remember Elena, I will _always_ choose _you_," Damon said, dead serious now. I had a flashback of the night he first said that to me. The night I thought he'd let Bonnie die and I slapped him. I remembered how much I didn't want to leave the room when he'd said that. That was when I realised how much I really had fallen for him. After that night, Stefan and I hadn't been the same. We were both distant with each other because we both knew the truth.

It was time I was honest with myself, and both of the Salvatore brothers.

I turned around and noticed Damon was gone. I couldn't help the little flutter my heart did, knowing he was about to break up with Andie.

I grabbed my cell from my jean pocket, took a deep break, and dialled the number. After the third ring, he picked up. "Hey, Elena. Is everything okay?" Stefan asked. I sighed. It was now or never.

"Stefan, we need to talk..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>_

_**Please, **_**remember to hit that review button ;)**

**- Mia.**


End file.
